community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Interpretive Dance
'''Summary:' Britta and Troy hide a secret talent from the group while Jeff tries to hide his love life. Plot In the study room, Annie brings a problem to the attention of the group. The door behind the library is locked at 5:00 which means most of them have to walk all the way to the front to enter; she asks that they move their meetings to 4:30. Troy and Britta immediately object, stating that they both have classes at that time that can't be moved. Annie suggests that someone stand by the back door to let the rest of them in. When Shirley nominates Pierce, the group wonders where he is as he has yet to arrive to the meeting. They begin to think the worst has happened and are relieved when he finally shows up. Britta notices a long brown hair on Jeff's coat and teases him about it. He inadvertently admits that he's been seeing someone but refuses to reveal who it is. Afterwards, Troy acts furtively as he heads towards his next class. He then enters the school's dance studio and greets the students before quickly stripping down to his leotard and joining in on their practice. Elsewhere, Jeff is in the hallway waiting for Professor Slater. After some playful bantering, he follows her into her office, and they begin to make out. They quickly break apart when they are interrupted by Dean Pelton who has transcripts for Slater to look over. Oblivious to what they had been doing, he warns them about the dangers of student/teacher fraternization and proceeds to go on at length about their attractiveness which makes both of them uncomfortable. Back at the dance studio, Troy is praised by his teacher Madame LeClair for his efforts during practice of the upcoming recital. With class over, he is about to leave when he runs into Britta who is arriving for the next class. Once they both get over their mutual shock, they admit to each other that they've been secretly taking dance classes for awhile. Britta believes that they must stop hiding and come clean to their friends. She suggests that they invite them to their recital to which Troy hesitatingly agrees. Later, Jeff is in the library when he is approached by Slater and pulled behind a stack of bookcases for a kiss. Jeff is at reluctant at first, fearing the study group could see them but eventually gives in. His fears are proven correct when Pierce makes the study group's presence known outside of the window. Jeff and Slater ask the group to keep their relationship a secret. Abed notes that since Jeff is the de facto 'Dad' of the group Slater is seen as their new Mom. Many in the group seem uncomfortable with the new couple but everyone agrees to keep their secret. Britta then grabs Troy's hand and tells the group they have an announcement, revealing that she has been taking a tap class and invites everyone to the recital. The group finds this humorous and ironic because, in Abed's words, "the act of dancing is considered both vulnerable and feminine," neither word being apt to describe Britta. Upon seeing this reaction Troy chickens out, explaining that his announcement was that he knew Britta's secret. Dean Pelton interrupts to confront Jeff after learning about his relationship with Slater, Pierce having immediately posted the details to Twitter. The group files out and Britta tells Troy how disappointed she is because, "a real man doesn't bail on his friends." Sensing that Britta is upset, Shirley assumes the cause is Jeff and Slater and tries to comfort her. Britta, actually upset about Troy's change of heart, asserts that the couple won't stay together now that their secret is out. In the Dean's office, Pelton fills out a questionnaire with Jeff and Slater regarding their relationship. When asked if they are boyfriend and girlfriend, Jeff shrugs while Slater gives a definite yes. Both are surprised at the other's answer and Slater, feeling that Jeff is just avoiding commitment, storms out. Jeff follows her and admits that the term 'boyfriend' freaked him out but he's willing to go for it if the official status doesn't change the nature of their relationship. Slater decides to give him a second chance. Backstage before the recital, Britta learns from Annie that Jeff and Slater are an official couple now, even filing paperwork with the Dean. This news hits her harder than expected. She freezes up during the elementary tap performance when she sees Jeff hold Slater's hand in the audience. Troy, watching from off stage, strips to his dancing costume and comes to her rescue. The music quickly changes and they do a modern dance number, to the delight of all. After the show, everyone congratulates Britta. Abed is interested in learning to dance but doesn't want to put in the time required. Pierce congratulates Troy for his gutsy and creative way to tell the world he is gay. Jeff tells Britta that having a girl as a friend helped him grow and he is now able to have a steady girlfriend. We then see Abed trying out his dancing skills on the stage, showing remarkable aptitude for someone with no training. End tag Abed helps Troy with a crossword puzzle seemingly based on the names of the study group members. Jeff explains that the pattern is things you can see on TV although the use of the word "pierce" is a misdirect. Recurring theme Continuity: *'Returning faculty': Michelle Slater returns in this episode. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': Britta and Troy's attraction to each other is hinted at in this episode. Running gags: *'Fanservice': Both Troy and Britta wear skin-tight black leotards for their dance class and recital. Britta later wears an even more revealing version in Competitive Wine Tasting and a green leotard during Regional Holiday Music. *'Gasp': **The entire group gasps when they find out that Jeff is sleeping with the same woman more than once. **Annie gasps when she thinks Troy and Britta are dating. **Abed gasps when Troy reveals that he knew Britta's secret. *'Nice Outfit': Britta wears a teapot costume in the dance recital. *'Turning it into a snake': Britta freezes up on stage while performing in the dance recital. Meta references: *'Up against the wall': **Britta notices that she hasn't spent a lot of time with Troy. **Slater refers to Britta as "that blond in your Spanish class with the infinite supply of leather jackets". **Troy and Abed do a crossword puzzle that, at first, seems based on the first names of the study group members. Pop culture references: *'Shout out': **Abed mentions Kate Winslet. **Pierce resents being considered old enough to die, like Mickey Rooney. **Jeff makes a passing reference to the Spice Girls. **Pierce make an ill-suited comparison between Jeff and Rosa Parks. **Britta names Fred Astaire and Baryshnikov as notable male dancers. **Jeff and Professor Slater both disparage Jim Belushi. **Jeff and Beau Bridges are both referenced in the end tag. *'Product placement': Shirley offers Goobers to Annie at the dance recital. *'TV Guide': Jeff quickly references The Smurfs and The Care Bears. *'IMDB': Abed expresses his fondness for The Big Lebowski. Quotes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Community Episodes